


Lost Daughters

by Fangirl_4Life



Series: Golden Days [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jon Snow is not a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_4Life/pseuds/Fangirl_4Life
Summary: There were three truths about the Westeros settlement; it wasn't very large, everyone knew one another, and after years of fighting the Lannisters and Starks started to get along after Jaime and Lyanna married. Then Sansa Stark and Myrcella Lannister disappear, kidnapped by a mysterious bandit with no ransom on their heads. So Jaime sets out to find his niece and daughter, even if it takes years.Loosely inspired by the Searchers





	Lost Daughters

The Westeros settlement was small, but that was to be expected when it was smack dab in the middle of a Northern Californian foothills. It was founded by the Starks, or Lannisters depending on who told the story.

The Starks found the plot of land not long before the Gold Rush and decided to clear the way for their ranch, smart since most folk ended up trading all sorts of things for a good calf or horse.

Then came the Lannisters just a year after the Gold Rush began. Instead of going into the valley like most folk hoping to strike it big, they settled not too far away from Winterfell Ranch. It was in the nearby hills that they found tons of gold. So they built their mines and the Westeros settlement was built to support those miners who worked for the Lannisters.

The Starks and Lannisters had a feud for a good, long while before Lyanna Stark caught the fancy of Jaime Lannister. The two grew up close; him helping on the ranch when he wanted to get away from his father and her teaching him everything about the ranch and the animals that lived there. It was quite the scandal when people saw them spending time together at socials and Sundays after church when they should've been with their families.

Then came the surprise. After the shock that Catelyn Tully accepted Ned Starks proposal to marry him, even though she was going steady with his older brother Brandon, Lyanna sole the cake with a surprise pregnancy at just sixteen years old.

She and Jaime were quickly married and lived in a decent sized home in between Winterfell Ranch and Lannister Manor. They lost the baby and folks thought for sure they'd leave each other. But not a year later little Jon Lannister was born. He looked like his mother, except for the strong jawline and nose that he got from his father.

Things began to calm in the small settlement, though a small feud began between the Tyrells and Lannisters as the former began to aquire more land and money over the years. Not to mention the Boltons not so subtle hated for the Starks having the ranch that forced them to shut down their own. Life was quiet and things were good.

Then it all came crashing down for the Starks ands Lannisters in 1891 when Sansa Stark and Myrcella Lannister, the eldest daughters to both families, were abducted by a masked bandit. He left no letter asking for ransom of any sort nor any sign of what he'd do to the young girls. But, as is the case with small settlements on the edge of nowhere, rumors spread. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my hands at a good old fashioned Western because what Californian /wasn't/ raised on stories of the Wild West


End file.
